


Hold On ( I Still Need You)

by XpeterparkerX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, I Made Myself Cry, Infinity War, Iron Spider - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Other, Parental Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpeterparkerX/pseuds/XpeterparkerX
Summary: My take on end scene in Infinity War with Peter and Tony. (You know, the one that ripped my heart out?) Spoilers ahead!





	Hold On ( I Still Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so don't judge me if its bad! Maybe drop a comment? Anyways, I've seen I W twice so far and I'm still sobbing so I wrote this. I legit made myself cry again writing this, ofc. I hate and love Marvel at the same time and I'm an emotional wreak. Well enjoy the fic!

Tony Stark felt numb. He watched as Doctor Strange and the Guardians disappeared into ash, blown away in the wind. He couldn’t believe his eyes. They’d all just disintegrated, broken apart and floated away. 

They’d crumbled like sand that wasn’t packed tightly enough to form a mold. 

“Uh… Mr. Stark?” Peter’s voice sounded above the wind. His voice was wavering, nothing at all like the confident, vibrant, pop-culture referencing kid that Tony had gotten to know the past year. Tonys kid, who he’d taken in like a son. “I don’t feel so good.”

Tony didn’t want to turn around. Tony wasn’t going to turn around. His own kid, sounding so desperate. So young. Goddammit his kid was not even eighteen, yet here he was fighting in freaking space. Turning around meant Peter was really going. He was really disappearing like the others. 

Peter repeated, “I don’t- I don’t feel so good.” Tony only turned around because it was Peter. It couldn’t be real. He didn’t want it to be real. 

Peter clutched his stomach, looking pained. He looked up at Tony, his wide brown doe eyes staring wildly at Tony, filled with fear and guilt. 

“You’re alright.” Tony assured his kid, stepping closer. 

“I don’t know what’s- I don’t- I don’t know whats happening.” Peter rambled. Tony wanted to console him. To hold him close and tell his kid it was fine. But he couldn't, that was nothing but a blatant lie. With dread growing in his gut, Tony wondered where Peter would go as he started to fade. 

Tony wanted nothing more than for Peter to be okay. To be back at Stark Tower, telling Tony his latest Star Wars theory. Tony wished for Peter’s ramblings that once seemingly annoyed him to return. He’d give anything for Peter to be blabbering on about how cool it was that T’Challa’s suit absorbed kinetic energy. 

But of course, like always, the universe was against Tony. 

“Mr. Stark.” Peter stumbled into Tony’s arms. Tony pulled him closer, feeling the kids shaky breaths. Tony held Peter as he felt the steady stream of tears that fell from his eyes. 

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go. Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don’t wanna go.” Peter was shaking, Tony realized as the kids breathing picked up. Together they slipped to the ground, Tony no longer able to hold them both up. 

Tony grasped his kid's hand, and Peter’s eyes wildly darted up and locked with Tony’s equally distressed eyes. Peter looked so scared. It struck Tony again, he was just a kid. He should be worrying about exams and having embarrassing voice cracks. But no. Here Peter was, with Tony, on a dying planet probably millions of light-years away from Earth. Tony wanted to scream. His kid didn’t deserve this. 

But Peter was dying. Tony could only hover over Peter, as his body started to fade into ashes. Tony held his hand and looked deeply into Peter’s wide, panic-filled eyes. 

“I’m sorry Tony. I’m sorry” Peter stuttered out, desperately grasping Tony’s hand. 

Tony shook his head, “No Peter. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t- I didn’t protect you.” 

They both knew this was the end. No more science puns. No more midnight ice cream snacks after a bad nightmare. No more long Star Wars rants, or long movie marathon nights. 

Peter’s arms started to dissolve into ash. “No, Peter! Please-please don’t- don’t go. I don’t want you to go. Please don’t- please don’t leave me. I-I can’t- don’t go…..please don’t go kid…” 

Tony felt Peter give his hand one last squeeze as they locked eyes. “It’s not your fault. T-thanks Tony. For everything. You are like the dad I never had.” Peter breathed out, his eyes slipping closed.

“No! Peter! Don’t leave me kiddo. C’mon don’t go. Don’t…. I can’t, you can’t… please…Hold on kid, I still need you… d-don’t go.” Tony rambled, dissolving into tears. 

He was left grabbing at piles of ash. 

“Peter…I’m sorry. I love you kid.” Tony felt a single tear fall down his cheek. His kid was gone. Dissolved into ash like so many others across the universe. 

Dropping his head into his hands, Tony let himself cry. Sobs wracked his body, but he didn’t care. He just lost his kid. His son. Tony remembered when he first saw Peter in a YouTube video, swinging around Queens in his homemade Spider-man suit at age 14. He remembered how Peter agreed to help Tony fight The Captain America at age 15 when Tony finally approached him about the situation. He recalled how Peter’s eyes lit up when Tony had presented him with his new Spider-man suit, and later the Iron Spider suit. He remembered all the times he’d woken Peter up from a nightmare and held him, crying, until he fell back asleep. He remembered how Peter let Flash bully him so no one else would be tormented by the bully. Because Peter was just that good of a kid.

God, why? Why Peter? 

Tony remembered how Peter had told him, “When you can do the things I can do… but you don’t… and then the bad things happen; they happen because of you.” Peter lived by the idea that With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. Thats why the kid fought for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. Tony understood now. There was nothing Tony could have done to prevent Peter from fighting alongside the Avengers and Guardians. Because, well… because he was Peter. And Peter would always do the right thing. Always. 

And now? Peter was gone. 

But Tony is still here. Glancing down at his ashen hands, Tony made a promise that he intended to keep. He’d find a way to get his kid back. Until then? Tony would do what Peter would have wanted. To help out the little guy. Tony would not only be Iron Man, but he’d fulfill Spider-man’s principles. With great power, comes great responsibility. 

Tony would get his kid back. And the rest of the billions of individuals dissolved by Thanos’s destruction. 

Because if Tony can’t protect Peter, you better be damn sure he’ll avenge him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
